angel of darkness
by Maxkumura
Summary: Alternate universe ,where Yuri is a alive, rin is raised separately from Yukio, rin is raised in gehenna and yukio in assiah, rin learns about assiah and wants to visit, in assiah he meets a girl, named izumo kamiki, how will she react when she finds out rin is a demon? * disclaimer*: follows the anime storyline not the manga , don't read it if you don't like it ;)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

EGYYYNN!

Egyn woke up as soon as she heard her name being called by her father, she instantly stood up and rushed to her bathroom ,she quickly changed her pyjamas for her normal blue dress, she was just about to brush her hair and teeth when she heard her name again.

EGYN!

She quickly left her bathroom and ran across her bedroom into the hallway, slamming the door behind her, she ran across the hallway still trying to brush her hair, she ran down the central stair case and threw her brush away, hitting a statue, she quickly slowed down as she approached the doors to Satan's throne room, blue flaming torches started to illuminate the hallway, The big obsidian doors opened , she walked in slowly, after walking for about thirty seconds ,she had reached the throne.

Her sister, Beelzebub, was already there waiting on Egyn just like her father was waiting on her, just 5 metres away from the throne she kneeled and greeted her father, who nodded quickly as she stood up once again, her father started to talk:

'the day has come'

As soon as Egyn heard those words she started to smile brightly, just thinking about what was going to happen today, Beelzebub on the other hand just stood and made a quick smile before asking why their father told them this, Satan answered the question with a lot of joy in his voice, something they had seen just this year.

'today my wife is going into labour, and I want you too to bring me my son and wife'

'why I have to do it' Beelzebub asked

'I mean Azazel could do it too right, why does it have to be me?'

'because Azazel is always quiet and she doesn't know how to communicate with humans, so that's why I will send you two, get my son and wife'

Satan opened the Gehenna gate for Beelzebub and Egyn to enter, as soon as they had left Satan whispered something, something nobody thought Satan would have ever said.

The Gehenna gate opened just outside of an entrance of an cave, Egyn walked out first, smiling at the snowy weather, while she let her hair loose, enjoying every part of the weather, Beelzebub came out just one minute after her, when she felt the cold weather she instantly started to complain about it, talking to herself why she had to do this job and not her youngest sister, they walked about ten meters until they entered the cave, it was dark inside but as they walked in further, they began to see light, and there she way laying on a purple pillow-like structure, the woman Satan, their father, fell in love with, however she wasn't alone, on her chest there were two small babies covered in blankets, one completely covered in blue flames, ears and canines were long, and one child with a very pale skin on the other side of her chest.

'the one with the flames is called Rin and the one with the pale skin is called Yukio'

Egyn looked at them as if she had never seen a baby in her entire life, but she snapped when she thought of her father's orders, she wanted to say something, but Beelzebub had already started speaking,

'We are here to take you and you sons to their father, and your husband-to-be'

Egyn quickly interrupted her, saying it in a way more polite way.

'uhm yes what my sister means is that we would like to take you and your sons to Gehenna miss Yuri ,if that is alright with you of course, Yuri nodded and just before Beelzebub wanted to take Rin and Yukio, they both heard two men talking to each other, and they were approaching the cave they were in at that moment, Egyn looked worried at Beelzebub, what were they supposed to do?, what would the two men say if they saw two demons, taking a women and two children into a gate of black faces , Beelzebub started to talk: ' we have to hurry, if they find us our mission has failed and we will be screwed if we fail father, Egyn nodded and lifted Yuri holding her like a bride, something Beelzebub couldn't resist to laugh at her, Egyn ran outside, almost entering the gate , when she saw who those men were, Beelzebub who had just picked up rin and now was bending over to get Yukio heard her sister scream outside, She quickly ran outside still holding rin in her arms like he was her own child, outside the cave she saw two men standing in front of Egyn, she recognised them both, the tall one with his purple hair was her older brother Samael, Kin of time, and the other one the current Paladin ,Shiro Fujimoto.

They tried to get Yuri back from Egyn, but Beelzebub wasn't going to fail this mission, She roared and two seconds later bugs were all over her brother and the Paladin, she Rushed over to them and ran past them, still holding rin in her arms, she pushed Egyn into the gate while she was still holding Yuri, when she was about to jump in she was stopped, someone pulled her long orange-brown hair, she screamed, and quickly turned around, seeing as Samael was holding her:' now little sis, just give me our new brother and you can just head back to Gehenna', 'never' she shouted and kicked Samael in his balls, he fell to the ground, almost crying in pain, she quickly jumped into the gate with rin in her arms, waking him up as the sank in the gate.

Shiro had finally exorcised all the bug-demons that were around him, only to see Mephisto standing up, 'they escaped 'he said, Shiro was thinking, until he realised something, Yuri had told him, she was having twins, but he saw Beelzebub only exiting the cave with one baby, he quickly ran into the cave, as soon as he had entered the cave he saw a little baby with a pale skin laying on the ground, covered in a yellow blanket, just beside him were laying some bugs forming the name 'Yukio', Shiro picked up the baby and walked out of the cave, thinking about Yuri and her other son, who were now in Gehenna with Satan…

 **Egyn pov:**

I was walking through the hallway when I came across Amaimon, I tried to ignore him but he had already started talking.

'where are you going' he asked?

' uhm…I…was just going to check if there was nobody here who shouldn't be here, you know for safety reasons '

'you were going to check on our little brother weren't you'?

' well…that might have been included in my walk…but it wasn't my intention to go spy on our little brother, I swear'

' you don't have to lie to me, I wanted to see our little brother too, I mean I never had one'

' what about Astaroth, he used to be the youngest, right?'

' yeah I know ,but he never wanted to play with me, he Is so boring he only listens to father, I think he would kill us all if father said so'

' well, that's true but, you know he kind of is the most weak of all of us, so he wouldn't have a chance'

' did you hear that? ' Egyn said

'no'

'I heard someone scream, and it came from the direction of Yuri's room, we have to hurry!'

'alright, if you say so'

 **Yuri pov:**

I woke up in a big room, painted in a dark red colour, there was a big window, but the sky was pretty dark so I assumed it was night time and that I had been transferred to a special hospital, somewhere the order wouldn't be able to find me, after all I did have Satan's sons, something the order didn't like at, however I knew it was the right thing to do, But where were my children!, she quickly looked around her to see a tall man sitting next to her bed, his hair was very long and as white as snow, almost silver like, his ears and canines were pointed and he had two horn-like blue flames, She screamed as she saw the man, especially seeing him holding rin!

'WHY ARE YOU HOLDING MY BABY!?'

' he is also my child you know' the mysterious man said

' S…Satan' Yuri mumbled

' indeed' the man said coldly with a dark smile on his face

' how?' 'when?' 'why?' she asked still in shock because her lover was by her side, someone she had loved for over a year now.

' I couldn't leave you and your babies behind, the exorcist would kill you and our children'

' but, how?'

'and where is Yukio!'

' I sent to of my daughters to get you, and to bring you to Gehenna, if I had not done that, you would have died, but Egyn healed you, so you were able to live'

' But what about Yukio!' Yuri almost screamed

' the exorcist took him, before Egyn and Beelzebub could get into the Gehenna gate with you and the boys, they were attacked by Samael and the Paladin, Shiro Fujimoto, and they took Yukio'

' how dear they!, our children didn't do anything wrong!, just because you are their father doesn't mean they are evil, I mean you're not evil, you just can't touch anything in Assiah, because you are to powerful , that doesn't mean you want them to burn!'

' you are the only one who understands me'

'you know, you are really beautiful '

*door opens*

' FATHER,FATHER!, are you alright!, we heard someone was screaming so we came to see if our brother was okay!'

'he is okay Egyn, you don't have to worry about him'

'who are those people Satan?, and why do they call rin their brother!' asked Yuri

' you don't think you want to know but, I have 8 children of my own'

'WHAT?' Yuri said almost screaming

' Don't worry Yuri I didn't love their moms I just needed eight children for every kin, I don't think I can love anyone more than you'

'well…I wasn't thinking that were cheating on me or something' Yuri said blushing

'that's alright it sounds really weird saying to your wife that you already have eight children, doesn't it?'

'Father is that our brother, the one who inherited your flames?' Egyn interrupted

'Yes he is, his name is Rin, son of Satan and Yuri, Prince of Gehenna and heir to the throne, were is ever to die' Satan said smiling

' so these are your children?' Yuri asked looking a bit confused

' oh!, I forgot to introduce you!' Satan said feeling a bit ashamed

' this is my daughter Egyn, queen of water' Satan said pointing at the tall girl with her marine blue hair, she blushed and quickly said: ' nice to meet you Lady Yuri', Yuri started to laugh,' You can just call me Yuri, you don't have to be so formal, I am just human after all', Egyn smiled and nodded before Satan introduced Amaimon

'And this is one of my youngest children Amaimon, King of earth, he is a bit stubborn sometimes but he just wants attention that's all' Satan said with a worried face

' nice to meet you , Yuri' Amaimon said stubbornly

Yuri smiled' nice to meet you too Amaimon'

Egyn realised something and spoke quickly' father!, has Yuri already been marked?'

' not yet Egyn, but she will be soon'

'what are you talking about?' Yuri asked shocked as if she had just heard she was going to die

' Marking means that I will protect you and won't be able to hurt you, may I ever lose control or my may flames ever disobey me' Satan said with a worries face, however he still tried to smile at Yuri

' And how does marking work, if I may ask?'

' it is just like a wedding to you humans'

' SO WE ARE GETTING MARRIED!' Yuri almost screamed from happiness

' you could call it that way' Satan said surprised by her reaction

Yuri quickly rose from her bed and pulled Satan into a hug, surprised by her acting, Satan started blushing, still holding rin in his arms, He noticed Egyn was giggling and Amaimon was looking as if he had won the jackpot in a lottery, Egyn quickly mumbled something, Satan laughed and said ' I don't think you ever did' Egyn quickly stopped mumbling and looked at rin, now laying in his mother's arms , he opened his eyes and the first thing Egyn noticed, were his deep blue eyes, just like her eyes, she didn't like to admit it but he was cute, she might be a daughter of Satan, but she was also a woman, and women have baby instincts, Amaimon looked at her and rolled his eyes and said' come sister I think we need to tell the others' Egyn snapped out of her thoughts and nodded, they both left the room, leaving Satan and Yuri alone.

As soon as they had left the room, Yuri turned to Satan and said' so where is my diamond ring', she immediately started laughing, Satan looked at her and didn't understand why she was laughing about her own joke, but joined in seconds later, just to make his wife-to-be happy…

Side note : okay there is a lot of fluff and family love in this part, you will also see Satan being cruel and hateful, but come on, nobody has ever died from love ,right?, next chapter you will see Shiro's pov and how he covers up the truth from the Order together with Samael 'aka' Mephisto Pheles


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

 **Meanwhile in Assiah:**

 **Shiro pov:**

'we have to bring you to the Vatican little guy' Shiro said to the baby who was sleeping in his arms, I don't understand how you are the son of Satan, you look so cute and innocent, but that might be because you are just a baby.

' he doesn't have a tail you know?'.

'MEPHISTO!' Shiro said trying not to look shocked by the sudden observation from his friend.

' What do you mean he doesn't have a tail, of course he does he is a demon and nonetheless the son of Satan' Shiro said wondering why Mephisto made such a comment.

' his ears and canines are normal too' Mephisto said looking at the baby.

' maybe he isn't a demon after all'.

'what do you mean?, he is the son of Satan of course he is a demon!' Shiro said thinking about what Mephisto had said

' yes it is true indeed that his father is the god of Gehenna but don't forget his mother was one hundred percent human after all' Mephisto said pointing a finger at the still sleeping Yukio.

' what do you exactly mean Mephisto?'.

'there is a possibility that this child is completely human, and I couldn't see it really well but I believe that my dear sister was holding his brother completely covered in flames' .

' so what do you suggest, if what you are saying happens to be true we don't have to kill this little guy, right?' Shiro said almost relieved , he knows he was supposed to kill the son of Satan and their mother, but if this little guy happens to be totally human, I don't think we have to kill him.

' what do you suggest Mephisto?, I don't know how to raise a child and what do I tell him about his mother?'

' so you want me to raise him 'Mephisto said smiling evilly .

' I didn't say that I was just wondering if I will be a good father, I don't want this kid to be traumatized just by my parenting skills' Shiro said almost sounding if he had already destroyed the life of the little guys laying in his arms.

Mephisto was just about to open his mouth but before he could speak ,Shiro heard a loud cry, not coming from Mephisto but from the baby laying in his arms, Mephisto and Shiro both looked at the baby who had just opened his eyes and was staring at the man who was holding him.

Yukio started to cry louder and louder, and Shiro tried to comfort him but it didn't help, suddenly Yukio started to grab at Shiro's chest

Mephisto ruined the moment by asking Shiro what the baby was doing

Shiro answered smiling, ' I think he is hungry'

' does that mean you will take care of him!' Mephisto said relieved

' I didn't say that!' Shiro said looking angry at Mephisto

'well then!, I have some other business to take care of' Mephisto said smiling at Shiro

*EIN*

'no!'

*ZWEI*

'wait ,I..'

*DREI*

*POOF*

' didn't agree with you…' Shiro said now mumbling

Now Yukio started to cry as well

' well this is just fucking great' Shiro said looking at Yukio

' Lets get you something to eat I suppose ' he said carrying Yukio to the door from where they had entered this forest.

 **Gehenna:**

 **Egyn pov:**

' come on Beelzebub!, we have to hurry!' Egyn said pulling her older sister across the hallway

'why?, father has already told us who were in there and that we don't have anything to do with them what so ever' Beelzebub said coldly still resisting Egyn who was still dragging her across the hallway

When they reached the central staircase Egyn mumbled something, just hard enough so Beelzebub could hear it

' what do you mean?' she asked coldly looking at her younger sister

' Well you know father had send us to go and get his wife-to-be' Egyn said trying not to sound pathetic

' so, just because we saved them from those exorcist doesn't mean we are permitted to see them!'

' But without us they would have been dead!' Egyn screamed at her older sister, holding back tears that were forming in her eyes

'you saw something in that kid didn't you?' Beelzebub asked Egyn with a questioning voice

' well yesterday me and Amaimon heard someone scream so we headed over there to see if miss Yuri and her baby were alright'

' and?' Beelzebub said hesitating

' well we entered the room and father was already in there and I was shocked because father was smiling and it really seemed like he loved the baby and miss Yuri'

' What do you mean? ' Beelzebub asked shocked by what she had heard

' I meant that father really loves miss Yuri'

' and what makes you think that!?' Beelzebub asked annoyed

' just as I said!, he was smiling and his voice it almost sounded nice and warm' Egyn said doubting her words, she knew her father had never loved one person, not in Gehenna and not in Assiah, all of his eight Children were raised by their older sibling, Satan only needed them to kill people in Assiah, and to possess a kin.

' don't be ridiculous, father has never loved one of us and we are his children, remember how I had to raise you and Iblis, father didn't even know your names until I told him over and over again!' Beelzebub said like she was about the scream.

' that's why we have to go and see the baby and miss Yuri!' Egyn said with tears still forming in her eyes.

' we can't Egyn, father has forbidden us to enter their room so they could recover in peace, without someone disturbing them' Beelzebub said rolling her eyes.

' we will only be there one minute!, come one you have to look at our brother he is just too cute!'

' what's wrong with you, you have been behaving weirdly since they have arrived in Gehenna' Beelzebub asked.

' once you see our little brother you will feel the same thing I am feeling!, come on lets just go!'

' sure , but if father finds out you will be responsible and you will be the one who will be tortured!, understood?!' Beelzebub said speaking like a mother to her sister

' alright, but you just have to see him!'

They walked up the stairs slowly, but Egyn almost wanted to run, she could feel his presence, and she was desperate to see him, she remembered his deep blue eyes staring fist at his mother, after that at Satan , and after her Father he looked at her, his eyes were almost magical, deep blue, just like the water she loves to swim in.

Before she knew it she was running up the stairs, and running across the hallway, she was suddenly stopped by a hand who grabbed her long blue hair, she looked around and saw Iblis standing behind her ' what are you doing little sis' he said with a teasing voice.

 **Gehenna**

 **Iblis pov:**

' what is she up to' he asked himself , seeing his younger sister running up the stairs, with Beelzebub behind it, Egyn was definitely running from excitement and not because she was scared that Beelzebub was going to use her as a slave again.

He wondered what he was up to, so he used the direct staircase from his room to the hallway she was trying to reach.

Once he had entered this specific hallway, he changed into flames and quickly rose to the ceiling where he waited for his little twin sister to run into him.

He only had to wait for twenty seconds when he heard footsteps closing in on him, once he saw Egyn standing right outside of the room of his little 'brother', he descended from the ceiling and transformed into his demon form, now only standing fifty centimetres away from her he reached out for her hair and grabbed it, she quickly turned around and look at him, ' what are you doing little sis' he asked teasingly.

She now turned around and slapped him in the face.

'FUCK!, WHY DID YOU HIT ME'

' stop creeping up behind me' she said coldly.

' I just wanted to know what you were up to, nothing more, nothing less'

' it's none of our damn business ' she snapped back at him.

'you were going to look at our baby brother weren't you?'

' no I was not!, well maybe but that doesn't matter you never cared about family so why would you care now!' Egyn said like Iblis owed her something

' because he has flames, just like me, or so I have heard somewhere'

' yes but his flames are nothing compared to you' she said disapproving

' why not?, flames are flames and fire is fire'.

' these are fathers flames not your little pathetic red and orange flames' she said snapping back at him.

' WHAT!?, HE HAS FATHERS FLAMES! BUT HOW I AM KING OF FIRE! I AM SUPPOSED TO HAVE THOSE!'

' the only thing I can come up with is that you are replace by someone who was only born yesterday' Egyn said smiling like she had just found out a big secret about her twin brother.

' tsss.. that won't happen because I am much older and I am not a baby so I don't care even if he has fathers flames, I will always be better!'

' awwhhh … someone is being jealous!' Egyn said smiling darkly.

' no!, I am not!, and just so you know I am going to do something important and not just going to walk away because I am jealous' Iblis said coldly

Just that moment Beelzebub walked in on the two fighting siblings, Iblis already leaving the scene.

' Just leaving he is going to his human girlfriend' Egyn said teasingly to Beelzebub

'NO I AM NOT!' they heard Iblis scream across the hallway, before they opened the door to Yuri and rin.

 **Gehenna**

 **Yuri pov:**

She woke up from a screaming voice coming from the hallway, she opened her eyes and saw Rin laying in her arms, his eyes wide open and his flames roaring like never before, she quickly comforted him, 'come on rin, it's not time yet to act like your father'. She said smiling a bit, his flames disappeared from his body only leaving two flame-like horns on his head and the tip of his tail flaming.

She heard someone walking away from the room, screaming as he left, just before she could think of a scenario that took place on the hallway, the door was opened, and two tall women came into her room, the closed the door just before they realised Yuri wasn't sleeping at all.

' can I help you?' she said with a nice calm and warm voice, Egyn turned around at looked shocked trying to come up with words to explain the situation, Beelzebub just opened her mouth and said' we were curious to our little brother', and Egyn nodded with a little smile on her face.

' are you also a child of Satan ' she asked the woman with the long orange-brown hair

' yes my lady, I am Satan's oldest daughter, Beelzebub, Queen of insects'.

' you don't have to call me lady, I am only thirty years old'.

' as you wish' Beelzebub said

' Is she alright?' Yuri asked suddenly.

'Owh well my sister is a bit obsessed with our new brother, I don't know why but I think she really likes him'.

'that really nice, it's nice to have family around you who love you', Yuri said with a sad voice.

' I guess' Beelzebub said coldly

' can I hold him?' Egyn asked out of nowhere

' of course!, but please be careful, he is only two days old' Yuri said with smile, and she gave the little Rin to Egyn, she smiled seeing how Egyn held the baby, Beelzebub just rolled her eyes she didn't like all this family stuff, the door slammed open causing Egyn to almost drop little rin.

They looked at the door and were stunned by what they saw, Blue flames as bright as they had never seen them before, and as hot as they had never seen before, Satan stood in the middle of the flames, engulfing his body, screaming with anger: WHAT DID I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO!.

RubbaDubHubHub: I will write when I feel like writing, but every week I will probably be uploading two chapters.

WEAZLEBUB: yeah you are right about the comma's, it was my first try and I didn't like it either, but this part has less comma's, so I hope you will like it


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

 **Assiah:**

 **Shiro Pov:**

the sun was about to set and Yukio was still crying and once again I hurried to his little bed I found at a garage sale right next to the monastery, when I entered the room Yukio had stopped crying and I looked at wondering why he suddenly stopped crying.

I saw a tiny beam of sunlight entering the window, the beam met Yukio and he was trying to capture something, I couldn't quite figure out what but I sure was curious, I walked to his bed an looked down at him.

he was trying to capture some flies?, but there weren't any flies in this room, so what exactly was he trying to do?.

No he wasn't trying to capture them he was trying to hide away from them, as the sun set the beam of sunlight disappeared, and Yukio had finally stopped crying, I sighed and made my way into the living room again, not sure how I was going to succeed in raising this kid who cried for almost twelve hours each day.

I had slept very badly in the last few days, so when my head his the soft pillow of my bed, my eyelids dropped immediately and I fell asleep, only to be woken up in the morning because Yukio was crying once again.

* * *

 **Gehenna:**

 **Yuri pov:**

'I can't believe I am getting married today!'

I looked at the black long dress that hung in front of the mirror, black isn't really my colour but I don't mind wearing it for one day I thought to myself , I quickly walked into the bathroom right next to my bedroom.

It was a big bathroom with tiles of marble and huge pillars that were supposed to carry the weight of the roof, I turned on the hot water and waited till the bath was completely full, I undressed myself, and almost jumped into the bath I had been in Gehenna for three days and today was the first day I was finally able to get a myself clean.

The water felt warm and nice on my pale skin I decided to just relax for a bit, Satan had told me to be ready in three hours, and since I was only laying here for half an hour so there would be enough time to try on my wedding dress and to put my make up on.

After laying in bath for about forty-five minutes , I quickly dried myself off and started to figure out how to get my dress on, just a few moments later I heard someone calling my name.

' Miss Yuri, are you in here?'.

I walked to the door of the bathroom still trying to get my dress zipped, I opened the door and saw Egyn standing in the middle of the room looking at Rin who was asleep on my bed.

I coughed to get her attention and she looked up immediately, she started to apologize for entering my room without my permission and begged me not to tell Satan.

' it is okay I don't have any problems with you in my room, you saved me after all' I said smiling at her.

'and I also need someone to zip my dress, so could you please help me out' I said jokingly.

She quickly zipped my dress and I thanked her.

' I need your help one more time' I said almost begging her.

She nodded and smiled, her smile was a bit anxious I couldn't figure out why, but something was wrong, why was she so scared to talk to me?, I didn't hurt her right?, or did I?.

 **Egyn pov:**

I just have to see him one more time!, I don't care that father doesn't like it, I'm already going to be punished so it doesn't matter anymore, I won't see Rin for 5 whole years!.

Lets see where is Miss Yuri's room again, if I remember correctly it is right across this hallway.

'Miss Yuri, are you in here?' I said softly hoping that she wasn't in there so I could see rin one last time without bothering her.

When I heard no reply I went in, and there he was laying on the bed of his mother, covered in those beautiful blue flames, just when I was about to pick him up I heard footsteps closing in on me.

The bathroom door opened up and I saw Miss Yuri standing in a long black dress, probably for her marking this afternoon, I was scared that she might tell father that I had entered her room again, so I apologized immediately.

' I am sorry miss Yuri I didn't mean to interrupt you!'.

'i…I was just checking if rin was okay'.

'he is my brother you know and sister have to look out for their younger brothers!'.

'please don't tell father!, I beg you please I'll do anything!' I was so scared if she told father he would probably double my punishment.

' it is okay I don't have any problems with you in my room, you saved me after all' she said, I was relieved, I could almost hug her right now for not telling father is was checking out his heir.

'and I also need someone to zip my dress, so could you please help me out' she said giggling at me.

I walked over to her, she really looked beautiful in her dress, I quickly zipped it without saying anything, still scared that she might say something to father.

' thank you, you are really nice you know' she said with a bright smile.

' I need your help one more time' she said sounding as If she was going to faint.

' do I look beautiful!, I mean do you think you fa… Satan will like it, I mean I don't know what kind of women he prefers and what kind of clothes, so as a girl tell me , do you think he will like it?' she said very nervously .

' you look beautiful, I can understand why father loves you' I said blushing by what I had just said.

' thank you!, oh and by the way you can just call me Yuri, you don't need to be all formal about it'.

Oh god what did I do, was I too nice to her , did it sound like I had a crush on her or something!, great I fucked it all up again, no wonder she is so nice to me I would also be nice to someone who has a crush on me! Why can't I do anything right!.

' are you okay?, your face is a bit pale?' she asked worried.

' i… I am fine, I just wanted to wish you all the happiness in the world, you are lucky to marry the god of Gehenna, but I have to go now, I'll be back after I have completed my mission, take care father can be aggressive sometimes' I said almost crying, I didn't want to leave! I didn't want to be punished for entering her room, I just wanted to see my younger brother growing up but I have no choice.

'I'll see you around, thank you for the help!, I really needed a woman to talk to' she said enthusiastically.

I left her room and ran to my own room, thinking about what just happened.

* * *

 **Gehenna 2 hours later:**

 **Yuri pov:**

The guards walked me to the big obsidian door, just as we walked closer the door opened, I could see all the people, or should I say demons standing, they were just as me all dressed in black they looked very rich and wealthy, I guessed they were like the nobles of Gehenna.

And there he was, Satan, standing in front of the crowd on a slightly raised floor, his flames were as beautiful as always , his deep blue eyes with his red pupils stared at me while I approached him.

I walked up the few stairs and stood right in front of him, we were facing each other, for the first time. I looked into his eyes and he looked in mine.

There was no priest that sure was weird , it must be a Gehennan thing a thought to myself.

Ten meters away from Satan were four of his children: Amaimon, Azazel, Iblis and Beelzebub, I knew that three of his sons were in Assiah but I couldn't figure out why Egyn wasn't here, I am here to marry him because she and her sister saved me nonetheless.

Everybody finally sat down and immediately everyone stopped speaking as if their voices were stolen from their throats.

The blue flames illuminating the huge hall started to become bigger until blue fire locked the exit and started to move in between the audience, I could see their scared faces from thousand kilometres away but still nobody moved or aid anything.

The silence was interrupted by Satan himself as he spoke to me in a warm voice.

' _I_ _, Satan,_ _take_ _you, Yuri, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honour you all the days of my life, till death do us part._

I could already feel the tears running down my cheeks from happiness.

I answered trying not to sound too emotional.

' _I_ _, Yuri,_ _take_ _you, Satan, to be my Husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honour you all the days of my life, till death do us part._

We closed in on each other and we shared a wonderful kiss, it was my first real kiss we had since I never had met him in person, as we broke our warm and loving kiss I could feel the warmth of his flames all over my body.

But this feeling quickly faded away when the blue flames that were first blocking the door, engulfed the nobles of Gehenna, they screamed in pain as the blue flames took over their body.

Their skin melting away like paper.

Their muscles snapping like a twig

And their skeletons burning in the eternal blue flames.

I couldn't believe my eyes, all those demons were just burned in one minute!.

Satan quickly started to laugh maniacally, and I looked at him seeing his powerful blue flames as they surrounded him, he moved his hand to the blue flames from where the crowd used to be and pointed his finger at me.

I looked in horror as I saw the blue flames closing in on me, I could still hear the screams of those demons.

The flames engulfed me, but for the first time they didn't feel warm and nice but cold and harsh.

Satan looked at me with and evil grimace.

' What.. What are you doing to me, why did you kill all those demons!, they were here for our marriage and you killed them!' I screamed in anger at him.

He walked to me and took my hands laying them in his hands, he looked at me and said:

' I am doing this so we can be together, I don't want you to die like any of those demons, but before I can acquire that goal some things have to change' he said warmly.

I looked at him and nodded, I didn't know why I trusted him though, he was Satan king of demons and I was just a mere human girl.

And at that moment the pain hit, it felt like my heart had stopped.

The blue flames around me hurried their way to me and before I knew it my body absorbed them.

Just seconds later pain hit almost as hard as childbirth, before I could even fall to the ground Satan grabbed me and held me bridal-style, I could feel my canines growing, my ears too, and I noticed something laying on the ground, it… it looked like a tail!

Before I knew it I had huge headache, the pain almost felt as if someone stabbed my head with a hot knife over and over again, and just moments later I passed out still laying in Satan's arms.

* * *

 **Assiah:**

 **Just minutes after the marriage of Yuri and Satan:**

' What is happening!' an Exorcist screamed as blue flames engulfed everyone In the big hall of the Grigori.

' it is the blue night all over again!' another man said as he burned in the blue hellish flames.

The only ones not to be burned by the blue flames were Mephisto, and Shiro Fujimoto.

Shiro looked at Mephisto wondering what was going on.

' why is Satan trying to possess the Exorcist again!' he screamed

Mephisto could barely hear him because of all the Exorcist that were screaming in pain.

' so she has be marked, I never thought father would do anything like that' he said mumbling to himself as he walked to Shiro.

' My dear friend!, these flames may look like Satan's! but they aren't at all' he said almost laughing

'what do you mean those aren't Satan's flames ' Shiro said shocked by what Mephisto had just said

' let me explain myself! But first we need to get out of here'

Shiro nodded and they both ran out of the grand hall, leaving all the remaining ashes behind.

* * *

Hey guys ^.^ I won't be uploading anything this weekend because I am going to Paris with my aunt :D

Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3, I will continue writing when I come back from Paris, but it might take a bit longer since school has already begun so I need to do a lot of homework, hope you guys understand ;)

CrystalOfTime: yeah I know, I am not a native English speaker so when I am writing enthusiastically I tend to make some mistake, thanks for noticing ;)

crazydutchy : awwhh thanks :D, I see you are from the Netherlands too :D?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Gehenna:**

It was dark inside his room, blood red walls and a gigantic window made up the room. The blue moon was shining through the window, he walked hesitatingly. 'Why isn't she waking up' he thought to himself.

Beelzebub nocked on the door roughly three time her size, she knew her father liked to have things exaggerated but, he was only 2 metres why would he need a 6 meter big door she thought to herself, 'come in' she heard her father say. She entered the room she first saw Yuri still laying unconscious on her father's bed. Her father himself stood in front of the big triangle shaped window looking down at the biggest court yard.

'she isn't waking up' he said not showing any emotions what so ever.

'why is she even in Gehenna?' Beelzebub asked looking at Yuri.

'I need her to raise my heir' Satan said turning his head to Beelzebub.

'if she is only here to raise little brother why did you mark her?' .

'she cannot be killed, I need her to raise rin just the way I want it'. Satan said with an evil grimace.

'why don't you raise him yourself, I know you have raised Lucifer and he turned out pretty good?' Beelzebub looked questioning at her father.

'don't doubt my decisions ' Satan said now starting to get angry at Beelzebub.

'I am only saying that if you need a vessel in Assiah it would be better to influ..' Beelzebub was quickly stopped by a hellish pain surrounding her body.

'What did I tell you?' Satan said now walking to Beelzebub who was covered in his blue flames, first burning away her skin slowly but painfully.

'my apologies father I did not mean to upset you' Beelzebub said begging.

'I've been too soft around every one of you lately' Satan said now standing in front of Beelzebub.

The flames were still burning her, she screamed out in pain. 'Now don't scream you might wake up Yuri' Satan said sarcastically. Beelzebub fell to the ground crying in pain, the blue flames vanished and Satan grabbed her by her hair and spoke in a calm but cold voice. 'you are going to look after her while she is still asleep, understand?' ' and don't ever doubt my decisions '. he said as he let her fall to the ground, he left the room leaving her behind.

She was just laying on the ground in the now dark room, her cloths were covered in her own blood. Her skin was severely burned by the blue flames and blood was still pouring out of her fresh wounds. Her blood ruined the snow white tiles of the floor, forming dark red stains all over them. After fifteen minutes she had finally found the power in her sore body to raise herself of the ground. She just stood there watching at Yuri, her legs shaking because of her loss of blood and she couldn't see clearly, she managed to reach her own room before passing out again.

* * *

 **Assiah:**

Shiro sat down in a big purple chair. He never understood why Mephisto loved this manga and anime crap. And even though he loved his stuff why did his office have to be pink and purple. Mephisto walked in with a Pink tray, he put it down right next to Shiro and sat down in an even bigger purple chair on the opposite side of the table.

'you were saying that those weren't Satan's blue flames?' Shiro said confused.

' My My Shiro just drink your tea and eat some of this delicious cake I brought you' Mephisto said.

'we don't have time for tea and cake! Those exorcist were murdered by blue flames, Satan's blue flames!' Shiro said starting to get a little bit pissed off.

'I already told you those weren't Satan's flames' Mephisto said sighing.

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN THOSE WEREN'T SATAN'S FLAMES!?, YOU THINK HIS 4 DAYS OLD SON DID IT!' Shiro said now very angry at Mephisto.

Mephisto just picked up his tea and took a sip before putting it back on the pink tray.

'there is no need to get all mad about it Shiro, if you'd just me explain this situation'.

'sure but don't expect me to be totally cool with everything you're going to tell me, since it probably involves demon stuff' Shiro said now a bit more calm.

'Let us begin' Mephisto said with an devilish grimace.

'When a High-class demon takes interest in someone, he or she will be very protective and will defend this person in any circumstance'.

' So that's why the Blue Night occurred?' Shiro said looking a bit confused

' well…well you are a fast learner Shiro!' Mephisto said jokingly.

'Just continue with you story please' Shiro said a sigh.

' owh my I almost forgot about it, what was a telling you about?' .

'about demons and defending people the like' Shiro said rolling his eyes.

' oh Yes! I remember, well let me continue! As I already told you demons protect those who they like, and since Satan likes Miss Egin, he has probably already marked her'.

'And what does marking mean?' Shiro said desperately wanting to know the answer.

' well we demons must respect our vows, we can't simply break them like humans can'.

'What does this marking stuff have to do with Yuri?'.

' Now Shiro I was just about to tell you if you'd just let me finish my small explanation'.

' Yuri has already been marked I can tell you, you see when a strong demon makes a vow there is always something behind it. And probably she has accepted his offer to live with him till death them part.'

'So when Yuri dies the vow ends?' Shiro said trying to understand what Mephisto was saying.

'oh my if it only was that simple! Satan doesn't want Yuri to die so he probably changed her into a demon as well.'

'WHAT!?' Shiro yelled angrily.

'HOW DO YOU KNOW FOR SURE, NOBODY HAS SEEN HER EVER SINCE SHE DISAPPEARED!'

'As I already told you those weren't Satan's flames, to transform someone into a demon without being born a demon you need a lot of demons to get that much power. My guess is that when Yuri was going to get marked by him, he invited all the noble demons from Gehenna to harvest their souls and use them to make Yuri a Demon.'

'So you are telling me she is probably a demon now?' Shiro said sad and disappointed, he hoped there was still some hope left for one of his best friends.

'normally a person would directly transform into a demon but I doubt this is the case, you see since Yuri was able to withstand Satan's Flames her body might have reacted differently. My guess is that her soul was searching for human souls to keep her human soul intact. And if I am right she will probably be a half-demon right know, so she isn't totally lost' Mephisto said with a small but forced smile on his face.

'well that explains the flames, if you say those weren't Satan's flames but Yuri trying to keep her human soul intact I have no other option then to believe you' Shiro said. He sounded depressed and defeated , he had hoped that he could somehow save her from Satan. But now that she is half Demon she won't be able to be accepted in Assiah anymore. Even though Shiro would do anything for Yuri, he knew he couldn't.

' now don't be so sad Shiro, she is somewhere save, somewhere where she won't be judged for having a relationship with the lord of evil. And since even Satan can't break his vows she won't be killed. I am sure she is alright' Mephisto said with a little but honest smile, something you would rarely see.

'and I don't want to be rude or anything Shiro but don't you have her other son to look after?' Mephisto said suddenly.

' Shit! I almost forgot about him! I haven't slept well in the last few days. He cries every night and day and I don't understand there is nothing that could make him cry!' Shiro said realising something he had missed.

'unless he has received a Mashou from his birth, is such thing even possible?'

' of course it is!, even though relations between human and demons are rare there are some children that have received a Mashou from birth'.

' so that' why it was crying all the time, he wasn't trying to smash the shadows of flies but those of coaltars!'

'You can use this key to get home, since I have already hold you here long enough for today' Mephisto said handing him a golden key.

' thank You Mephisto, and please do inform me if something happens with Yuri, even though she is with Satan I still care for her'.

'of course I will! And now hurry up you have a baby to take care of!' Mephisto said pushing Shiro through the door slamming It behind him.

* * *

 **Gehenna**

 **Yuri Pov:**

My body and mind seemed different than before, I felt stronger but at the same time weaker. I opened my eyes and looked at a marine blue ceiling with golden chandeliers both lit by blue flames. Where was I? this room is very different from the room I stayed in before, this room was decorated with beautiful red and gold walls and to the left of me was a very big triangular window, about three times as high as me. I tried to get up but before I could even move my hand the door was opened. Two people walked in one with short red hair and red pupils, his pupils almost resembled flames. The other one was a short men , or should I say guy, with short silver hair.

I looked at them and just when they were about to say something I heard footsteps approaching from the hallway. After only three seconds Satan entered the room and again when I was about to say something he was already talking to the two men in front of me.

'you've did well my sons' He said and an evil grimace appeared on his face, 'you are now dismissed'.

The two men left the room and closed the door behind them. 'When then I see you have finally awoken' Satan said walking to the king-sized bed I was laying on. 'Yes but only three minutes ago, so I am still a bit sleepy' I said with a warm smile. 'I wasn't talking about sleeping' Satan said sounding very serious. 'don't you feel stronger perhaps?' Satan said. 'now that you mention it when I woke up I felt stronger than I did before, but I guessed it had to do with the birth of Rin and Yukio'. 'this has nothing to do with our children, this is all about you'. Satan said starting to sound very threatening.

'I have transformed you into a demon' He said coldly not regretting a single word.

I was shocked hearing those words, ' YOU DID WHAT TO ME'! I sad screaming in anger and confusion.

' oh my dear Yuri' Satan said calmly.

' I have only done what I have promised you, haven't I?' He said almost as if I had always wanted to be a demon.

' I have never wished to be a demon!, just because I fell in love with you doesn't mean I want to be like you!'

' we have promised each other something, haven't we?' Satan said changing the subject.

' I have marked you, and you didn't bother to agree with the condition that were involved' Satan said

' Do you mean our we…wedding?' I said trying to hold back all my tears of anger, confusion and sadness.

'no I mean your marking, you assumed it was a wedding so I asked Amaimon to go and look at a wedding so we could reproduce that in Gehenna' Satan said as if I had forced him to marry me.

When I was about to speak up he continued his story.

' A marking is when a Demon choses a mate, in this case we already have a child so technically you are already my mate. When a demon chooses a mate he will become very protective not wanted to let him or her die. That's why I spoke the so called 'marriage vow'.

' What does the marriage vow had to do with all of this! , so I won't die because you have marked me! Then why did you change me into a demon!' I said starting to lose my temper.

' you promised me ' till death do us part' and I promised you, and since I don't want you to die because we have a child to raise I made this vow eternally'.

'you…you changed me into a de…demon so that I wouldn't die?' i said sobbing, I couldn't hold back my tears.

'I…I wasn't done ex…' Satan said mumbling. Before he could even finish his sentence i jumped up from the big bed and hugged him tightly, crying in his chest. 'Why are you crying?, you are mad at me right for turning you into someone like me?. Satan said surprised by the sudden change in my reaction. 'I was but…but you changed me so I wouldn't die and that we could raise Rin… and that's not bad at all' I said and a small smile appeared on my face.

'you should get some rest, you still have to train your new body and give it a lot of rest' Satan said putting me down on the bed again.

Just before he was about to rise I kissed his cheek, He blushed slightly but before I could even thank him he spoke to me one more time before leaving the big room.

'I cannot be nice to you all the time, just because you are a demon now doesn't mean you are a full demon you still have some humanity left. And some demons will not accept that there new 'queen' used to be a human. But when we are alone we'll be able to communicate normally, like we are used to'.

I nodded and let out a small sigh, he left the room saying that I had to take some rest.

I had done nothing else these past days but this time it was the first time I was able to sleep comfortably. Just thinking about what had happened in the past week and thinking about how It changed my life.

With that thought I fell asleep only to be wakened by something moving next to me about five hours later.

I woke up when a dim light was shining through the curtains. I let out a big yawn and opened my eyes. I got out of my bed and walked to the little bed where rin was laying. And there he was my little baby boy. I took him out of his bed an held him in my arms without waking him. I turned around to walk back to my bed. When I heard someone talking behind me.

'you aren't supposed to be out of bed, you still have to rest'.

I was shocked, I didn't see anyone standing in the room just a minute ago, I slowly turned around to see who was talking to me.

'you scared me there' I said relieved by the sight of Beelzebub, well at least I think it is her name.

'Wat happened to you?' I asked worried, her skin was full of burns, and her there were bruises all over her body, she looked like she had been beaten up.

'you aren't supposed to be out of bed, you still have to rest' she repeated with a cold but threatening voice.

'I…I was just getting Rin to see if he was alright' I said a bit scared about the determination in her voice.

'My orders are clear and you need to rest' She said almost forcing me to lay down on the bed.

'Who gave you these orders! I am fine! I don't want to lay down all day!' I said trying to convince her.

'Father gave me the orders to give you enough rest and to teach you about Gehenna, and I won't disobey him again'. I could see the anger in her eyes boiling as she spoke to me.

'Satan did this to you?!' I said in shock, the Satan I knew would never hurt me let alone his own children.

'I deserved it , I disobeyed him and this was my punishment'.

'I am s…sorry' I let out a small sigh. I obeyed her and lay down on my bad. Holding Rin in my arms, trying to comfort him.

* * *

 **Assiah**

 **Shiro pov:**

'so that's what you've been scared of!' I said looking at the window, you could still see the sun a bit but it was getting darker every minute. And Mephisto was right Yukio could see the Coaltars, well their shadows , which means he had received a Mashou from child birth.

How am I going to explain to him that he can see things other people can't. I said to myself, unless!

A solution came to my mind, I don't think Yuri would like it though, but it would be the best for the kid to know the truth about demons and how to exorcise them.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I am back, I am sorry I didn't update the story but school has already started so I've got a lot of homework to do. I also received some reviews from people who said they didn't like the story for various reasons but I am still going to continue this story because other people( including me and one of my best friends) do like the story. Btw I'll uploading once a week( on Saturday or Sunday probably) due to school work and studying. ;)**


End file.
